


Winners and Losers

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [27]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Basketball, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-stakes basketball :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners and Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the 100 Drabbles of Summer prompt: basket. Previously posted at LJ and DW.

Daniel sank the winning basket to the sounds of Cam's disappointed groan and Vala's victory whoop. She immediately began skipping toward the park’s ice cream stand. "Losers buy!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Oh man, you know she's going to want one of everything," Cam grumbled as he grabbed his wallet and ran after her.

Daniel and Teal'c headed across the park at a more leisurely pace. “Would’ve thought you could’ve blocked me,” Daniel commented.

Teal’c inclined his head half a degree, his eyes fixed on Vala bouncing on her toes as she examined the menu.

“Indeed, I could not.”


End file.
